


Playing Doctor

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Series: The Arrangement [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hissed as he tried to sit up, his ribs were jostled by the movement. The brunette gave up on it before he even got halfway. Pain. Pain, was the only thing in his head.Part of the Arrangement Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avengers.

Tony hissed as he tried to sit up, his ribs were jostled by the movement. The brunette gave up on it before he even got halfway. Pain. Pain, was the only thing in his head.

"You probably shouldn't move."

Tony jumped and then winced as the movement again caused pain in his ribs. He noticed that he was lying on a firm surface but it was also soft- a bed, a real bed, not one of those hospital ones.

The voice. He knew that voice. He looked up to see Loki looking down at something rather than at him. What was going on? His head felt like it was full of cotton and he couldn't seem to make sense of anything. Had they had sex?

Wait. A glance around the green and black room made him realize that he wasn't in his room and that he had to be in Loki's apartment, or whatever it was that he lived in.

Why in the world would he be there? He had only ever been there once before and that was when the two of them had been hiding from Thor. There was something he was missing. He racked his genius brain to try to remember what had brought him to Loki's place.

Cotton. At first, that was all he could think of. His brain felt like someone had shoved thousands of those little cotton balls into his skull. Tony closed his eyes hoping that it would help him focus on remembering what had happened. Something flashed before his eyes, and once he focused on it, it slowed down enough for him to make sense of it.

A fight. There had been a fight or rather a battle. Someone had tried to hurt New York using a real giant-assed gorilla. In that kind of situation it was normally the six of them, but with the two spies plus Cap back at S.H.I.E.L.D, it had been more of a discoherent effort.

The two sides had been in each other's way as much as they had been in the giant gorilla's way. Their clumsy effort, along with the giant gorilla's hugeness had ended up with most of them being injured. In fact, Tony wasn't entirely sure how he got away. The last thing he remembered was the creature beating him down after already having stepped on him, breaking both his suit and his ribs.

His eyes snapped open again as he remembered something else.

"Loki you're not supposed to be here," Tony said, trying to sit up only for him to feel a force pushing down on him, making him unable to rise. Loki wasn't looking at him, but at a screen of some sort. His hand was in front of him lying horizontally in the air.

The little sneak was using his magic to make him stay in place. Loki used his magic a lot, but the raven-haired being hardly ever used it against him. Tony wasn't really scared. In fact, he had a feeling of why he was there, in Loki's bed.

"Please tell me you didn't come get me from right under S.H.I.E.l.D's nose?" He spoke with a groan that had nothing to do with the amount of physical pain he was feeling.

Loki didn't answer, he just kept looking at the screen. The genius took that a mean yes.

They were supposed to stay away from each other for a least a few weeks, several if they would stand it. It had only been two weeks and Loki had broken the rules already. Then again, it had only been two weeks and he had gotten broken bones. To his credit, apparently, he had managed not be caught. Still, taking him from S.H.I.E.L.D had to have pissed off Fury, which at this point wasn't exactly smart.

Tony couldn't deny that he was happy to see him weeks earlier than the two of them had planned. At the same time he knew that Loki wasn't likely to accept those kinds of emotions from him, so he went with what they were both comfortable with.

"You're not trying to play doctor are you? Because as much fun as that sounds, that does sound like fun. I have broken ribs," He said, curling an arm protectively over his ribs.

Loki still didn't look at him and that was when he realized the screen he was looking at didn't look like it was from earth.

Before he could ask him anything about his new shiny toy, Loki said, "Only one broken rib, the rest are bruised."

"It certainly doesn't feel like it," The billionaire groused.

"What is that?" Tony asked, not being able to contain his curiosity anymore.

Loki finally looked up from the screen thing and moved towards him slightly. That's when he realized he held something in his other hand as well. It was some kind of stone, or at least that's what it looked like it. The stone had a faint shimmer to it that made him doubt his assumption. The 'stone' was a light almost yellowish color and was flat.

"Is that Asgardian?" He asked, his eyes widening. He had always wanted to play with alien technology. But Thor only had Mjolnir and he couldn't play with it because he wasn't 'worthy,' whatever the hell that meant.

Loki prodded his ribs lightly, making Tony let out a series of curses, most of them aimed at Loki. The jerk didn't seem to mind much as his smile grew wider the more viciously Tony insulted him.

Tony stopped abruptly as a warm sensation overtook the pain. The brunette stared at the shimmering stone that was now also glowing slightly. The sensation was… awesome… the pain was practically melting away. It wasn't like pain medication, it was like the pain was going away because… he was being healed.

He had heard Thor talk of healing stones numerous times before, usually when the blonde Asgardian was watching the rest of them being fixed up. Asgardian healing usually made quick work of whatever scrapes and minor bruises he got. Apparently, these healing stones could heal a hell of lot in very little time as long as someone had the skills to use them. Thor had never explained what it meant to be able to wield it, but if Tony had to hazard a guess, he would say magic.

The warmth was growing by the minute, but Tony's mind was busy trying to figure out the alien technology being used on him.

"So how does it work?" Tony asked, looking at the glowing stone.

Loki didn't answer, he just focused on the screen in front of him. It was really started to bug him how much Loki was ignoring him.

"If you're barely going to talk to me, why even risk coming?" Tony complained, even though he wasn't ungrateful. The warming sensation was spreading slowly throughout his body giving him a nice pleasant feeling.

"I've seen and heard about what you humans call hospitals. They're disgraceful," Loki responded, still looking at the screen.

A smile slowly split Tony's face as he realized what that meant. Loki had risked exposure to S.H.I. ., and had showed himself to everyone simply to help him heal. Soon the smile was a full-fledged grin. A warm glowing feeling that had nothing to do with the healing stone spread through him.

"You like me, you really like me," He teased with a flirtiest grin. He was pretty sure that meant that Loki did feel something for him. Felt enough for him to risk encountering S.H.I. just to take him and to treat him with Asgardian healing, which Loki had never done before.

It had, however, been quite some time since Tony had been this badly injured. He knew that if he had spoken what he had spoken seriously, Loki would be out of there in however long it took to teleport. The only way he could say it and not mess with the delicate thing that they had was the way he had said it.

"Shut up," Loki retorted with a roll of his eyes, "If I knew how insufferable you'd be, I would have let you stay with the Midgardian torturers."

The genius was pretty sure he wouldn't have, but decided against contradicting him. Instead, he simply smirked at the raven-haired being.

Loki eyes darted up from the screen for a moment and he rolled his eyes again. "You are quite insufferable."

"You say such sweet things," Tony replied as the glow dimmed.

He poked his ribs where Loki had touched him before. The pain was gone. Completely gone. He poked it again for good measure not believing how quickly it had worked. No wonder Thor had always thought so poorly of their healing process. If he ever got injured, he amended that the next time he got this injured, if Loki didn't offer this to him, it was going to seem much longer than it would have before Loki's treatment.

Now that the pain was gone, Tony changed into a sitting position and looked around the room. It didn't look any different from the last time that he had been there. The billionaire did notice a hint of vanilla permeating the room that he either hadn't noticed last time or it just hadn't been there last time as he been very distracted.

He gave Loki a long look. He was still looking between him and the screen. He noticed that Loki was wearing a nice button down black shirt along with a pair of black pants.

"You appear to be unscathed," Loki said as the screen changed shape, he folded it away and put it in his pockets.

Tony felt his body all over; small rips and holes in his clothing, but his body felt good. There was something he was missing. What was it?

"Where's my suit?" Tony asked when he didn't find it in Loki's bedroom. "Where's-"

"Your suit is still at the S.H.I. facility. All I took was you," Loki interrupted.

If Tony wanted it, he was going to have to go back and get it. He grimaced as he remembered that particular suit had been trashed quite a bit. He wasn't sure he wanted to get it back with how damaged it was and how pissed off Fury was likely to be that Loki had come and got him. In fact, he was a little surprised that after everything, S.H.I.E.L.D had even agreed to treat him. He wondered if Bruce had anything to do with that?

Bruce? Thor? How were they? He couldn't remember the last time he had seen them. Were they okay? What about Clint? Natasha? Steve? Just because they had decided to cut him out of their lives didn't mean that Tony suddenly didn't care about their well-being.

"The others-"

"Are fine," Loki interjected. "None of the injuries were life-threatening and they are all being treated."

Tony had to admit he was a little surprised that Loki had looked even briefly at the others. Except for Thor, he had no idea if Loki would think of saving the other Avengers if they were in trouble.

Wait? The last thing he remembered was King Kong stomping the hell out of him. How in the world had he escaped?

"Lokes? How did I get away?" He asked, slowly looking at him.

Loki looked abruptly away from him, stirring his suspicion.

"Loki? How'd I get away?"

The raven-haired being sighed and then looked back at him crossly. "You know-" He quickly amended, "Or you may not know that I have a bit of a soft spot for animals. Some Asgardians would claim that I like them more than humans. In fact, some claimed that I liked so much I turned into a female horse and gave birth to one," He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Sleipnir." Yeah, he had read the myths about Loki, and that one had always kind made him wonder. It freaked him the hell out. "So that's not true?"

"It's was a rumor that started when I made a bad wager, but no I have never given birth." Loki affirmed.

"So why-"

Loki's eyes narrowed at him and he knew that Loki didn't approve of him interrupting him. He was such a prima donna sometimes.

"I took a special interest in Sleipnir since his mother was killed in childbirth. I spent so much time with him that I was practically his mother and, Atli was so sore that he spread the rumor."

"What was the wager?" He knew what it was in myth, but wanted to know what it was in real life. The myth didn't really seem to fit here.

"The builder, a man named Atli, and his horse, Svaðilfari were building a wall around one of the gardens. I bet him he couldn't do it in three days. I bet him something I shouldn't have, but because he was working so slow I never thought he'd make the deadline.

Of course, when Svaoilfari joined him he could work much faster with him around. He was nearing the completion of the wall on the third night and I would be in big trouble if I had to keep up my end of the bargain."

"So you cheated."

"Oh, yes," Loki said with a grin not at all ashamed. "I shifted into a large beast and chased the two into the forest where they stayed all night because of their fear. I didn't have to pay them."

He sobered, "Of course he figured out what I did. While he could do nothing directly about that since I placed no stipulation on him having help and he had no proof that it was me and not some wild beast, he took another approach.

When I started spending so much time with Sleipnir, he started to spread the rumor that I 'distracted' his horse to win. Of course, that rumor made him look better rather than the truth that he got scared away, and not once did he attempt to fight me. It had the added benefit for him and making look like my love of animals went to another level." Loki said dryly, but Tony could see that it bothered him.

"You told them the truth right?"

"Of course, but people rather believe the worst in me," He said after a long moment.

He sat down on the bed next to Tony and looked down at the dark wooden floor. Tony thought it was probably because of his trickster side and his tendency to lie that people refused to see the truth. He didn't think Loki would appreciate that right now so he put his hand on his leg instead.

It was strange, in all this time together they had rarely actually talked. Usually, it was some inconsequential small talk and then sex, sex, sex. Loki rarely opened up, except for when he was pissed off and hurt that Tony kept forgetting him. He had never touched him like this, with their clothes on when it wasn't an attempt to get them off.

It made Tony nervous, but he kept his hand there and would keep his hand there unless Loki told him to move it. The raven-haired being didn't. He didn't straighten up, even after a few moments had passed by. Loki still didn't move his leg.

"It doesn't matter. It's all in the past," The genius was pretty sure he wanted to believe that more than it was actually true.

"What happened to King Kong?" Tony asked to draw them away from the subject that was causing Loki so much pain.

Loki nodded and moved slightly away from him, just enough so that they were no longer touching. He felt a pang at the loss of contact, and for a moment wished that he hadn't said anything.

"If by King Kong you are referring to the genetically modified gorilla, he wanted to be in New York even less than you wanted him to be there. He was suddenly in a city whereas his natural habitat is a jungle and there were no trees and lots of building. He had no idea what to make of his new surroundings and then people kept shooting at him which didn't do anything but make him angrier. If that were you, how would you react?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

Tony raised his eyebrows. Loki was definitely taking King Kong's side. He really did seem to care more about the creature that was trying to stomp people to death than the people who would have been stomped to death.

"So what happened?" Tony asked again.

"The modified gorilla was confused, lost, homesick, and angry because he was being shot at. I corrected the issue and teleported him back to the jungle." He said simply, like it was just that easy.

Tony blinked. Loki had just teleported him back the jungle? They had tried herding King Kong somewhere, but each time they had tried, it would just attack them. They had tried traquing, it didn't work. So they had tried to stop him using other things, but he was so big, the two teams were really just minor annoyances. They hadn't known what to do.

King Kong didn't seem like it was going down without a bomb and there were civilians in the area. So they were kind of scraped for things to try. It had led him to being trampled by King Kong and Loki had simply fixed the problem by teleporting King Kong away.

"He's still large, but now that he's in a more familiar habitat and not being shot at," Loki spoke looking angrily and pointedly at Tony. "He's fine."

Definitely an animal person. Still, no matter how weird Loki's reasons were, he had still saved everyone. He had saved him and all the other Avengers, the S.H.I. team, and all the civilians in the area. Loki had actually saved the city where Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D couldn't. Even if they hadn't been divided and getting in each other's ways, they probably wouldn't have been able to do anything about it much longer.

The billionaire couldn't seem to wrap his head around it. Loki had saved people in the very city that he had staged his invasion in before. Granted, he hadn't done it for the people so much as for the Gorilla and at least partially for him. Regardless of his reasons, he had still saved people that the Avengers wouldn't have been able to save. Especially him, since he had been in the process of being stomped to death.

"You saved my life," He whispered aloud.

Loki blinked and look at him for a moment before looking away. "Well, who would I have sex with if you died?" Loki said after a moment, but Tony could see it for what it was; a deflection.

Tony laughed quietly under his breath; they were so similar in some ways. This was one of them. Tony had been in denial for a long time. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Loki's in a quick peck.

Loki looked at him, startled. They have never kissed like that before. It was usually long makeout sessions followed steadily by a progressive loss of clothing.

Loki looked at him strangely.

"What?" He asked innocently, like he had no idea what was bothering the raven-haired being.

Loki stared at him for a moment longer before shaking his head. "You have to go back now,"

Tony stood up from the bed surprised. "What no!" He yelled.

The ex-playboy hadn't seen Loki in two weeks. He wanted, no, needed more than some peck on the lips before he went back. He had no idea how long it would be before he was able to see him in person again.

Loki opened his mouth then closed it. "It's not up for discussion, you're going back."

"Like hell!" He shouted and pushed Loki into the nearest wall.

He was so close, and now that they were chest to chest, he had trouble remembering what he was trying to do. He found his hand running down Loki's chest without him consciously thinking about it. He noticed that Loki was breathing shallowly as he ran his fingers over it.

Before Loki could do anything more, he kissed him. This one was much more than a peck, and soon their tongues were dancing together. Two weeks without this had been hell. He pressed him harder into the wall the longer the kiss lasted. They only broke apart when Tony found that he was having trouble breathing. He hesitantly broke apart.

"You sure you don't want me to thank you," He asked, huskily playing with the hem of Loki's button-down shirt.

He heard Loki's breath get slightly more shallowly. He snuck some fingers under the hem to touch the skin just above his black pants. Loki's eyes closed and he heard a slight moaning from him that Loki definitely was enjoying this as much as he was.

He started to lightly trail his fingers further down, only for his hand to be grasped, firmly stopping his progression. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't break the raven-haired being iron grasp.

He looked at Loki asking him why without saying a word. For a moment the two of them just stared into each other eyes.

"I want this," Loki affirmed, "But you need to go back now."

Without warning, he was in a different place. Nausea started to turn his stomach and he fell to his knees. The floor was cold and he heard silence around him. He opened his eyes that he hadn't realized he had closed ,and saw a variety of people staring at him, most of them with anger. He was back at S.H.I..E.L.D with people who hated him, and he hadn't even hadn't even gotten laid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading please let me know what you think :)


End file.
